I'll Be
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: This is a future fic for 6x01.basically Gravedigger comes back and comes after the team. Has lots of Bones and Booth fluff. starts off about their relationship and then goes into story. also i do not own Bones or any characters.
1. The Meeting

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat on a bench in front of the reflecting pool of the Washington Monument. Her hands were sweating and her whole body was shaking. In a matter of minutes he would be here. They, herself and Special Agent Seeley Booth, had made a promise to meet here one year from when they left each other at the airport to go their separate ways for a little while.

What if he really moved on?

Her heart stopped. What if he had? What if he didn't love her anymore? She shrugged it off, love isn't real, she told herself in an effort to calm herself down. He probably only thought he loved her. It was probably chemical residue of his coma. I mean he had dreamt they were married and having a child? She looked at her watch. 2:45. Only five more minutes. Now she was really getting nervous. Only five more minutes. She had missed him. She missed him so much. Even though she didn't believe, she had prayed every day that he would be ok. She was terrified that something would happen to him. She looked at her watch again, two minutes left. She looked at the walkway to her left. No, he wasn't there. She looked to her right. Her heart skipped a beat, there he was. Walking towards her in his uniform. He must have just gotten off but she knew he wasn't going back. Well hopefully he wasn't. She noticed there weren't any anomalies in how he walked, just the same as she had remembered. He was looking down. Why wouldn't he look at her? Maybe he didn't know she was already there. She stood up and started walking towards him. He looked up. Their eyes met and the both stopped paralyzed by the mere sight of each other. It truly had been too long. It was as if time had stopped and the entire world was disappearing into thin air. It was as if they were the only two people in the planet. She stared at him in amazement. He was just as handsome, if not more, than she had remembered. His dark chocolate brown eyes, his face, which was the best-looking of all the faces she had seen in her life and she had seen plenty. He stared at her beauty. Her blue eyes that he felt could see right through him, her brown hair that glowed in the sunlight. He loved her and wanted her so bad it hurt but she was unattainable. He started walking towards her but she still couldn't move. It was there she realized she loved Seeley Booth. Not just really liked, she knew that from the beginning but she really and truly loved him. Sure, love was a chemical process which causes delusion, but something had to start that chemical process right? He was now standing only a few feet away from her. He was so close only two feet now. He stopped.

"Hi Bones!" He said as he gave her his special charm smile he saves just for special moments with her.

"Hi Booth," She said as she smiled back. They stood there looking at each other for a very long awkward moment. Brennan was wondering why her heart was pounding so fast. Booth knew why his was. She bent down and picked up both of his pants legs. Neither of his legs were prosthetic. Booth smiled as she inspected his arms and hands those weren't either. She pulled his hands around her waist and hugged him in a hug more like holding on tight than an actual hug."You're okay! Oh, thank God you're okay! I prayed everyday that you would be okay."

Her voice was muffled because she had her face buried in his shirt but he could still understand her or at least he thought he could. Did she say that she had prayed for him?

Brennan sensed his wonder, "I figured it was worth a shot." She smiled at him.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. He already had his arms around her and that was of her own doing all he had to do was lean in and put his lips on hers…..No….He couldn't that would scare her away. This past year was hard enough to live without her he couldn't take the separation any longer. Although he should have kissed her goodbye at the airport but, just like now, he didn't want to scare her away any longer than they were to be apart. He had wondered how things would have turned out if he changed little things like that during their goodbye. Like would she have stayed if he did and asked her to? Or how long would they have stood there holding hands if he hadn't have let go of hers because she was still holding on tight.

"Let me look at you!" He asked in a bad attempt to lessen the temptation.

"Later." She placed her hand on his cheek and then kissed him a first just a friendly one but it soon turned passionate as the dams holding all their emotions for each other let loose. And for a moment they forgot about everything that didn't have to do with each other. His pocket buzzed. He knew he had to answer it. Today was his first day back at work for the FBI. Their first day back at work together. He couldn't risk that. He slid his lips off hers regretfully.

"No…Please don't answer it," She begged.

"I don't want to but I have to," opens his phone, "Booth….What?...Yeah….Ok." Shuts his phone annoyed, "Guess what."

They were standing apart now. "What? A case?"

Booth took her hand in his, "Did you bring your car?"

"No, taxi." She said carefully wondering why he was asking her.

"Great then you can ride with me." He gives her his charm smile again as they began to walk in the direction that he came from.

"What happened?" she asked trying to figure out what could have bothered him.

"A body fell on the car of a mother and her son. Guess who."

"I don't know"

"Rebecca and Parker." So that's why he was walking so fast. They walk to his SUV and get in, Brennan smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing I just missed this."

"What riding in the car?" Booth asked as he backed out of the parking space and turns on his siren.

"With you. Yeah."

"Cool.", he gives her a cocky smile.

Brennan smiles and shakes her head," How's Parker?"

"Well, I saw him for a few minutes before I came to see you…I stopped by his school….. He wanted to come see you but I didn't know if you wanted to see him."

"Booth? I would have wanted to see Parker!"

"Calm down you'll see him in a few minutes. Besides you probably wouldn't have kissed me if he was there." Booth said with a smile forming across his face full of mischief.

"True. Probably not." She smiles at him.

They arrive at the scene police officers, firefighters, and an ambulance is there already.

"I thought you said it just fell onto their car." Brennan asked.

"It did. But Rebecca drove off the road in a panic."

Brennan tries not to laugh, "Oh."

He grabs her hand and they start walking towards where Parker and Rebecca are. But Parker spots his daddy first. " Daddy!" Runs to him and hugs him as if he hadn't seen him in a year.

"Hey buddy! Look who I brought with me," points at Brennan. "DR. Bones!" He takes off after her as Booth goes to Rebecca she is in hysterics. He finally reaches her and wraps his arms around her in a giant hug. Brennan picks him up and hugs him back. "! Dr. Bones! Guess what."

"Hi Parker! And what?"

"One of your skeletons fell on my car! Isn't that cool?"

"Well it's actually not m….. (She stops 'he's just a child' Booth would say) Yeah Parker. That's cool."

"It is! I missed you Dr. Bones." He hugs her tighter.

"I missed you too Parker." He gives her his small version of Booth's charm smile and Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

Booth starts peeling him off Brennan," Hey buddy go stand by your mom we have to go look at the bones."

"Ok! (Gives her on last hug and runs towards his mom) Bye Bones!"

"Bye! (They start walking towards the car) I think he likes me, Booth."

Booth: Of course he likes you; he's related to me isn't he?

Brennan starts looking at the body,"Male…. Caucasian…between 20-30 years old….time of death… looks like two days ago but I won't know…"

Booth interrupting,"until you run some tests so take it all to the Jeffersonian. I didn't forget. (Shouts) GET IT UP. ALL OF IT. AND SEND IT TO THE JEFFERSONIAN!"

The FBI team starts to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have read the first chapter. And thanks for reviewing to those who did. And I'd also like to thank those who added me to their list for story alert. Also please, if you have a minute, review I'd like to know what everyone thinks about where its going or any suggestions. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters except Alexa-Marie.

Brennan was standing on the platform in the lab examining the body occasionally discussing annomolys on the body with Wendell. Cam swiped her card and walked onto the platform a look of confusion and amusement on her face. " So let me get this straight," Brennan looked up at her annoyedly, " a body, this body fell from a dump truck onto the car that Rebecca and Parker Booth were in?"

" Well, I don't actually think that Rebecca's last name is Booth but the body did fall on their car."

Cam was trying hard not to laugh," So is Booth freaking out about Parker?"

Brennan had already resumed looking at the body, " I don't know why he would be," she picks up the skull and examines it. "Fractures to the frontal bone suggest the victim was stabbed through the forehead which is most likely the cause of death." She makes a motion as if stabbing the skull.

Cam interrupted, "You don't know why he would be upset?"

"No, Wendell, please try to find the possible demensions to the murder weapon, and when you're finished with that please try to find all the possible weapons that match," she said taking off her gloves and walking off the platform to he office. "He seemed rather excited about it," the way she said that had a hint of pride in it that Cam picked up but said nothing about.

" Look Dr. Brennan…." She stopped mid-sentence as a baby's cry echoed from her office. Both of them stopped and looked at each other for a moment then ran almost racing to Brennan's office. They both stopped as they walked into the room. Neither was sure what they were expecting but this was not it.

Angela was standing in the office rocking a small infant she had dark brown curly hair and was dressed in a little pink dress. She was the cutest baby either woman had ever seen.

"Ange?" Brennan almost whispered, and Angela turned to look at them a giant smile that took up her whole face. Hodgins ran into the room and straight to the baby pushing past a stunned Cam and Brennan.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Sweetie, Cam, I would like to introduce you to Alexa-Marie Jane Hodgins ," Angela smiled as she said this it never wavering for one second.

Brennan was the first out of her spell. She embraced her friend as tightly as possible without squishing Alexa-Marie in the process. "Congratulations, Ange!" she said as she pulled away. "She's beautiful." The baby grabbed a hold of Brennan's finger trying to put in her mouth as Cam came over looking at her.

"She is," Cam agreed, "How old is she?"

"Three months today actually," Angela said staring at her child's face.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. Oddly no one was on the platform except for Wendell but Booth was not interested in anything to do with work right now. For the last two hours all he had been able to think about was the sensation he felt when his lips had met Bones'. He loved her he knew that but he couldn't imagine that after that kiss she didn't love him. They had to talk about that but not here he was here to ask her out and he intended to do so and get a "Yes" before he left. This he had already decided was not going to be easy so he decided to start off the conversation with work. He immediately knew this was a good idea when he saw everyone was in her office. " So Bones what do you and your squint squad have for me?"

She backed away from Angela revealing the baby. " Awww," he said in a baby voice, "Now aren't you just precious?" he looked at Angela and Hodgins, " Nice work."

Angela laughed, " Thanks! Do you want to hold her?"

"Not," Brennan cut in, " before me." Everyone laughed as Angela gave the baby to Brennan. She smiled at the child she held in her arms while the baby smiled back and Booth hovered over her shoulder."

" Well why Bren and Booth watch Alexa I'm going to start the facial reconstruction. Cam can you come help me?" she said as she pulled out Hodins and Cam by the arm shutting the door behind them. She was almost jumping with excitement hoping her friend would finally realize her feelings for the man who so obviously loved her.

Booth looked at Brennan holding her best friends baby. They could've had their own but it hadn't worked out beside if they had it wouldn't have been theirs it would have been hers. He pushed that thought out of his mind not willing to bring it up. Now was now. Then was then he had to move on. "Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…uhh…do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No," she looked at him," that's a question."

"Oh….. well… where do you want to go?"

"I never said I was going Booth."

" Right. Never mind. Do you want to grab a bite to eat for dinner?"

"Just food?"

"Yeah?" he said questionably.

" Alright," she said smiling at him," Your turn." She handed him the little girl. Brennan was amazed at how much the baby adored Booth. Though she had seen him with children before, it never ceased to amaze her how good he was with them. She imagined it was because he was one of those people who you could tell was a good person from a mile away.

*BONES*

Booth and Brennan were sitting at the bar in the Founding Father's bar. Brennan turned and looked at him studying his face. There was something wrong with him that he wasn't telling her about. Of course, when he realized she was looking at him he smiled at her. She grabbed his hand.

" What's wrong Booth?"

" Nothing Bones," he faked a smile but he knew he didn't trick her.

"Booth, if we are going to have a serious relationship, then you're going to have to be open with me," she squeezed his hand. He looked at her hand on his and flipped his hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm just confused about how I should feel."

"Well I'm not an expert on feelings," they both, " but I can help you or at least I'll try. What are you confused about?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day my father died," Brennan knew where this was going, "and I'm not sure how I should feel about it." He took his glass of the counter and shot it down. The bartender came to the bar and filled it back up. Not knowing what to do Brennan took another sip of her wine and held onto the glass while booth shot down another two glasses of scotch. The bartender filled it up again and Booth reached for it but Brennan moved it out of his reach.

"Booth," he looked at her not sure if was supposed to be angry or thankful, "Getting drunk won't help anything."

"I know," he faintly whispered, barely audible. She saw a tear fall down his cheek and drip to his lap. She moved to hug him but just spilt her wine all down the front of his shirt. She looked at the stain for a long moment, then looked at him her mouth open in an o-shape. Surprised and embarrassed at the same time. He couldn't help it. He had never seen that face on her before. He laughed and laughed hard. She looked at him confused, then she started to laugh too. Neither knew why they were laughing they just knew they were.

"Come on," she said taking his arm, "I think it's about time we left." They laughed their way out of the bar.

Author's note: please please please please review if you have the time to I like to hear what you guys are thinking I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible if anyone has any suggestions for later on in the story just tell me.

Thanks,

Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! I know I just posted the other day but I couldn't wait to get this chapter up to see how you guys like it. Please review if you have a chance. And special thanks to my aunt who helped with parts of this when I had a tiny case of writer's block.

In the car, both had stopped laughing but there were still smiles on their faces. Brennan's phone buzzed, "Wendell says the victim was autistic."

"What? Wait. First of all, I thought he was a bone-guy. Second of all he's still at work?"

"He's going over the file, and yeah he hasn't been the same since Angela dumped him. Today was probably really hard on him."

Booth was amazed. What had happened to her? Of course she always felt bad for people in bad situations but she never verbally expressed those feelings. "Poor guy. Hey we're here!"

"Oh…um…ok, well, bye," she said taking it the wrong way.

"No, Bones," he grabbed her hand and she immediately stopped and looked at him. "What kind of a guy do you think I am? I'm at least going to walk you to your door." He said softly as he got out of the car and went to help her out thought she stated she didn't need any.

"Oh, I just thought with you shirt," she pointed to the purple stain on his light blue shirt.

"Nope wine-soaked or not I'm walking you in," he said about to take her hand but then stopped. As they walked to building's door he remembered they didn't even talk about Them. The whole reason he had asked her out. Oh well, they'd talk about that later.

"Thank You," she said as he opened the door for her.

*BONES*

They were standing at her apartment door. She had just unlocked it and was walking in but Booth stalled at the door. "Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head "no". It wasn't he didn't want to go in and spend time with her; he just didn't want to have to talk about his father. He was afraid for some reason that she wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again. And he didn't want her to always pity him. Although he wasn't quite sure she would.

"Why not?" she asked coolly. She felt hurt and unwanted.

"My shirt," he said genuinely.

Oh yeah. She felt stupid.

"Well…..you can come in and we can wash it here," she said grabbing his hand.

"To tell the truth, I have to call and ask my grandmother how to get a wine stain out of a blue shirt."

"Oh I have the perfect thing," she told him as she pulled him in the apartment and shut the door.

"No I really think I should go."

"Booth, if your only insisting in leaving because you're afraid I'll make you talk about you father…..well personally I don't think that's worth losing a shirt over." He handed her his shirt while she took it to it to her laundry room with a triumphant smile on her face.

Booth could hear her spraying something on his shirt and prepared himself for the talk which was inevitable once she saw the scars on his back chest and shoulders. He felt weird being in her apartment without a shirt. But that was beside the point. He knew that she wouldn't buy that the scars were from the army. And somehow that made him feel closer to her. He heard the washing machine door slam and her start it up.

Brennan walked out of the washing room with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw Booth it slid off her face and was replaced with concern. He had his arms crossed across his chest, but she could still see the marks encircling his shoulders to his chest from his back. The scars were healed and obviously from his childhood. She knew they were from his father. Anger filled her whole body. Not at Booth but at his father. How could anyone hurt Booth so badly? Her Booth? The scars also suggested he spent a lot of time protecting Jared, his younger brother. But she already knew that. She had known for a couple of years that his father had abused them. And Cam had told her about the scars. But she couldn't have imagined that they would be so bad. For them to have been that bad now they would have had to have been near to unbearable. Her family life did not touch this. She wanted to go back in time and save little Booth from this pain in his life both physically and emotionally.

Booth knew he couldn't keep it from her any longer, so he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch sitting down and letting her sit close to him. He knew he would need the extra comfort. She clung to his hand intertwining their fingers.

"You already know," he began, "that my father was a drunk and an abuser. He would leave Jared and me alone at home to go out and get drunk. I mean that was after my mother died." He looked down at their hands. This was not easy for him. "My mother died when I was seven and Jared was four. Before that I had a perfectly normal family. My dad and I even went to play baseball every weekend," he scoffed. "After she died he started drinking just a little bit then just a little bit more then just a little bit more. And then," his hand tightened around hers unconsciously. He was forcing back the tears,"then he began to hit us." She felt sorry for him; sorry he ever had to endure that kind of pain. "I….I tried to protect Jared but he'd just beat me down until I had to give up, then he'd hit Jared but only once or twice. He was always too tiered after me. Then he'd go somewhere, I don't know where. And I'd put Jared to bed, then I'd clean myself up and go to bed. We always told the teachers we fought, Jared and I. Every day that would happen. Many days when…" he choked on his words. The tears were streaming down his face now. Brennan wanted to cry, and she felt she was almost there." Many days when I made our lunches… I'd find myself staring at the knife….and I'd think 'Who would miss me?'" her hand tightened around his. No. He couldn't have. She couldn't imagine Booth reduced to such a depression as to kill himself. "Then Pops came over one night and saw it. He told my father to leave and never come back. He never did. Then six years ago I got a call saying he had died." He sat forward putting his hands over his face. His back was even worse than his chest. It was covered in scars from what looked like a belt. Her heart stopped. She could see the scar that would have come from the buckle of the belt. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she whispered as he sat up and hugged her. He pulled away but still had her in his grip.

"Bones we have to talk."

"What about?"

"Us, Bones we have to talk about us.

"Oh," she said slumping back into the couch, "What about us?"

"Well," he said slumping back into the couch with her,"are we going to take this and run with it or are we going to run away…..again?"

"You mean our relationship? Like dating?"

"Yes, and I'm the only one. I know you like to double up sometimes," the both laughed remembering the time she had attempted that.

"That joke may be funny but mono-"

"Bones, I'm not asking you to marry me" 'yet' he added in his mind. "Just boyfriend-girlfriend."

She laughed at the way he put it. "Ok."

"What?" he asked surprised. "Really? So you and I are going out?"

Brennan laughed,"It seems juvenile but," she looked into his hopeful eyes. "Yeah Booth I'll be your girlfriend."

He slid his hand through her hair and kissed her softly. Right as they were about to kiss again, the washing machine buzzed signaling it was done. She got up and went to hang their shirts up; she had added a few of her dirty shirts so as not to waste water. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw how normal it looked to her that their shirts were hanging up walked back into the living room. Booth was sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back and almost asleep. He looked so innocent, almost like a child just lying down to take his nap. She walked to her bedroom grabbing the most comfortable fleece blanket she had and carried it back to the couch. As she snuggled up to him she covered them up in it accidentally waking him up. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before they both fell asleep to the monotonous drone of the dryer.\

*BONES*

It was two o'clock in the morning when Brennan's eyes fluttered open. She was absolutely, completely comfortable. She felt as if she was floating on air, and there was a repetitive thud-thud coming from where her head was resting. She reluctantly picked her head up to find that she and booth were both stretched out on the couch and because the couch was small, she was practically lying on top of him. He had both of his arms wrapped around her and his face had been buried in her hair. She laid her head back on his chest. She was not going to ruin this moment.

A/N: And the major fluff begins! LOL! Hope you guys like! Please tell me what you think! The actual storyline picks up soon soooooo. Stay tuned. LoL. Thanks for staying with me so far

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a long time but here is the next installment in I'll Be. I hope you guys like it please tell me what you think. Also this takes place two weeks after the last chapter. Love you all!

Lizzie

Brennan ran down the hallway. Someone was chasing her but for the life of her she couldn't remember who. And that same life was on the line right now! That's all she knew. Booth. That was all she wanted right now. Booth. She wanted to be back in her apartment sitting in front of the fire Booth had made snuggled up to him and silently laughing as they discussed the teams reaction when they told them they were together, especially Angela's she had giggled like a teenager and begun dancing around the room. Brennan snapped herself out of it. If she thought about it she would slow down and she really didn't want to die, not that she was scared to, she would eventually it was the natural order of things she just didn't want to now. Besides she was at a crossroads and needed to figure out which way to go. She heard a soft mumbling coming from her right she listened harder. It was Booth! She began going that way but before she could take a step further she felt a shock in the back of her neck and her eyes began to close despite her silent protest. She fell to the floor hard and she went unconscious.

Brennan woke and began to reach for the back of her neck but then realized she was leaning against Booth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to snuggle into him but stopped when she heard a soft, painful, and full of despair mumble from the other side of the room. She strained her ears to see who it was.

"No no no no… Why? Oh God why?" it was Hodgins.

Brennan froze. Why was Hodgins in her bedroom? Wait! This wasn't her bedroom! And why was Hodgins in so much pain? She crawled toward the voice every muscle screaming in pain, but Hodgins was her friend and he needed her help. She noticed he was lying in someone's lap but that would be for later right now her only concern was for him. "Hodgins?"

" No no no no no no !"

"What is it Hodgins?"

" A-Angela….. she's ….she's"

" What is it Hodgins? What's wrong with Angela?"

"She's dead." He said slowly following his wife.

Brennan froze. No! This couldn't be happening she just had dinner with Angela! Now she was dead? No! And now Hodgins was dying too? This couldn't be happening! "No Hodgins! Don't go!" "I have to Dr. Brennan. I'll be with Angela!" he barely smiled before his heart stopped against Brennan's hand. "No!" Brennan hung her head and cried while taking off her jacket and putting it over his face. For the first time, Brennan looked at the person whose lap was holding Hodgins' head. It was Angela! Brennan jumped up. If both of them were dead, what about Booth? Was he dying also? She had to get to him. But there was another body in her way. After bending down to see who it was Brennan realized it was Cam! Now the urgency to get to Booth was larger.

Brennan finally reached Booth only to realize that his shoulder was bleeding out and from the amount of blood displayed on the floor she estimated his life was not going to be much longer. This thought made her eyes sear with tears trying to brim over and run down her face. She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to stop his bleeding. Booth's blood almost covered her hand now. "Booth! Booth! Don't leave Booth! Please!"

"Bones?" he whispered barely louder than his breath.

"It's me Booth. I'm here. I'm here with you Booth so please don't leave me. Please stay here. "

"Bones…I can't …. I …I have to go Bones." She sat down and gently pulled him into her lap. Tears running down her face.

"No Booth don't. "

He reached up and placed his hand on her face. "Bones… listen to me….I….I love you…..I always have and…. I just want you to know that o-….. ok? And please Bones… go to my funeral." He gave her a weak charm smile and she smiles back knowing that he is only trying to make her smile and that he doesn't have much time left. Her heart was breaking in even more pieces if that were even possible. "I love you Bones… I love you." He died in her arms and her tears fell down her face at the fastest rate they ever had in her life.

"How am I going to live without you Booth?" she whispered closing his eyes with her fingertips.

"Don't worry about that. You won't be without him long." A cold and familiar voice spoke from the shadows that raised a pure hatred in Brennan's blood. The woman stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be Heather Taffet.

Taffet aimed her gun at Brennan's forehead. Before Brennan could move, she fired. Brennan screamed for a short second before she fell to the floor an awkward coldness overcoming her.

A/N: Ok so that's it lol. Or is it? Nooo I wouldn't be that mean. Haha so just hang in there please and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can if there is one… lol. Please review even if its hate mail. Haha but please don't be too mean.

Love you all,

Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up but real life caught up to me and I had to do my English project for school which I have finished….YAY! Took long enough. Lol . So please RR let me know what you think. Lizzie3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own bones if I did a lot of almost moments would've been moments lol.

* * *

"Bones! Bones! Come on bones wake up!" he yelled repeatedly while trying to wake and cover his freezing girlfriend. Every time he would cover her up she would throw them off . What was wrong with her? She was screaming and crying for him but she wouldn't (or was it couldn't?)Wake up. He felt her forehead again it was sweaty but cold, or as cold as a living body could get. "Bones! Temperance! Tempe! Come on! Please wake up!"

*BONES*

Brennan was in a dark room well you couldn't really call it a room, more like a vacuum and it wasn't dark more just black. Where was everybody? "Booth?" she called out for him but he was nowhere to be seen or heard. "Angela?...Hodgins?" _Where was she? _Brennan had never been this confused about her location, and though she hated to admit it she had never been this scared before. The last thing she remembered was holding Booth's dead body in her arms and Heather Taffet was holding a gun to her head. Why was everything black but not dark? She could see her hand as clear as day. The thought struck her. _Am I dead?_ "Bones!" it was a soft mumble; she was surprised she heard it. "Bones!" Booth? No , she knew Booth was dead. The tears welled up in her eyes. " Temperance! Tempe!" she could hear Booth's voice as if he was sitting right next to her. Her eyes overflowed and tears ran down her face. "Come on! Please wake up!" _This was a dream? No this was all too real!_ Booth must be wrong she opened her mouth to tell her so but no words would come out. Her mouth would open and go through the motions but words wouldn't come out. She tried with all her might but the words wouldn't leave her genius computer brain. Her brain was going into overload and setting into panic. The walls were closing in on her and she was going to be sick. "Booth!" she mouthed. She couldn't breathe and her heart was pounding out of her chest.

*BONES*

Brennan began to move as if she had heard him but she was still asleep. Now she was panicking! What was he supposed to do? Her heart was now racing and she was still ice cold.

*BONES*

'Please ! Please! Someone stop this!' she thought. She was suffocating now. Her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She couldn't take it any longer. _STOP! This must STOP!_

*BONES*

She woke up gasping for air. He backed off of her giving her breathing room but still close enough to comfort her if needed. She turned on him almost surprised he was there when he placed his hand on her back. "Booth?" she whispered eyes filling with tears. He ran his hand up her back comfortingly before she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Shhhhhhhh….," he whispered stocking her back and rocking her as she clung to him. (As if he was going anywhere.) "Shhhhh…. It's okay baby."

"No! No it's not okay! She ….she killed you…and Hodgins…and…and Angela….and Cam….. You died in my arms Booth! T-…then she killed me and I was in this bl-….black room and I heard your voice…and I …. I was paralyzed and…and…."

"Shhhh….. We can talk about it later right now you're safe I won't let anything happen to you babe."

"But…..But she….."

"Who?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"T-…Taffet…Gravedigger." She buried her face in his chest and cried for 30 minutes. He tried to comfort her but he was also disturbed by this.

Booth hated Heather Taffet with a passion. Not only because she had tried to kill him and Bones, but also because she had hurt Bones both physically and emotionally that was even more apparent to him now as she was clinging to him with such intensity. "Shhhhh…. "He whispered into her ear as he kissed her head repetitively. When she had calmed down he suggested that they get up. She happily acquiesced, and walked to start a pot of coffee, Booth following her every step of the way. She stared at it as the coffee pot began to brew. He stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her neck.

"Booth, its 4 am," she said turning in his arms wrapping her own around his neck.

"Yeah I know," he laughed as he gave her his best charm, which her laugh.

"You should go back to bed, we have work today," she stated running her hand across the five o'clock shadow on his cheek.

"Nope. I'm not going back to sleep without you asleep in my arms first," 'and maybe not even then' he added to himself.

"Well I'm going to take a shower so you might as well take a nap at least."

"Nope," he stated bouncing on his heels as he stepped back and drank his coffee.

"You're irrational, and self-destructive." She stated playfully disapproving, as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Not irrational. In love, caring."

"Which are both irrational emotions."

"Whatever floats your boat, Bones."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you want to believe but you're not changing my mind on the matter." He smiled over his coffee cup as she flicked her wrist dismissing the conversation. He followed her into her bedroom which had practically become his in the last two weeks. He playfully tried to follow his girlfriend into her bathroom but she slammed the door in his face…hard.

"Geese Bones!" he exclaimed grabbing his nose. She popped her head out smiling.

"Sorry Booth," she stated before quickly kissing him and shutting the door.

Booth stared at the door for a few seconds as if expecting it to open. Then he turned and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He thought back over the last two weeks. Sure, it sounded cheesy but these past two weeks were the best he had ever had in his life. He finally had everything going for him. His partner, who he had loved for the past 6 years, had finally become his girlfriend. His son had just turned eight and got to spend his birthday with him. He and Bones had thrown a little party for the three of them. A smile made its way across his face as he thought about Parker's expression when they told him about their relationship, and how Parker had called them a family and Bones had agreed! The smile grew larger as he thought of waking up holding Bones who was holding Parker who was holding onto her. His memories quickly became more real as he drifted off in to sleep.

*BONES*

Brennan got out of the shower, got dressed, dried her hair, and walked out into the room. She smiled as she spotted Booth, leaning against the headboard fast asleep. She knew he would make a fuss then apologize a million times when he woke up. She looked at the clock; it read 5:05am. She would usually just now be getting up but this morning she was unusually sleepy. She walked over to him crawling into his lap facing him and wrapping her arms and legs around him. She nestled her face into his neck placing a kiss there before slowly drifting off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ok so weird place to end and I know I should make it super long for how long I made you wait but I think this is where I should end it. And so therefore I am lol. Please don't be mad! ****I really do love you all. And I know that I changed Parker's age but that was crucial to the storyline. **

**Love you all, (please review!)**

**Lizzie 3 **


End file.
